Curiosity
by CrimsonRaine87
Summary: Based on my other four stories, but doesn't really involve the original storyline. Anders discovers a new spell with interesting results. Mature content.


Just a random idea that seemed like a funny plot for a Fenders story. Set between the second and third stories. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Curiosity**

It was nearly dark by the time Fenris made it back to the mansion. He had expected to be a while, but not nearly the whole day. Varric had taken a liking to the special bolts from the Dalish craftsman, and since Master Ilen seemed more willing to deal with another Elf, albeit a 'Flat Ear', than any other race, Fenris had been tasked with ordering and retrieving them for the Dwarf. The long walk to and from the Dalish Camp, plus the trip to the Hanged Man for delivery had eaten up most of the day. Especially since he had decided to let Varric treat him to 'a drink or two' as thanks. Now, weary and slightly tipsy, Fenris made his way upstairs to the bedroom while stretching his arms with a yawn. Perhaps he had just enough left in him for a quick round with the mage. Just as Fenris was reaching for the doorknob, a voice from within made him halt.

"No, no... This is bad."

Fenris grew tense and his eyes narrowed while a frown formed on his lips, his weariness and tipsiness vanishing to be replaced with suspicion. The voice wasn't Anders's, and he was certain it was female. Silently and carefully, Fenris gently pushed the door open just enough to peer in and look around. A figure sat on the bench across from the fireplace, hunched over and closely examining something in their lap. A large, thick book sat open on top of their thighs and the figure was frantically flipping through its pages, pausing momentarily to examine each page before moving on.

"Where's the reverse? How can there not be a reverse?!" the woman asked worriedly.

Fenris did a quick look around the room, but didn't see Anders. However, he did see the mage's coat... On the mystery woman in their bedroom. Fenris's frown grew deeper with uncertainty over the situation and he quietly opened the door a little wider then slipped in without alerting the stranger to his presence. He rounded behind her and crept up slowly, grateful she was so absorbed with whatever she was looking for in the book to notice him. As soon as he was behind her, Fenris quickly grabbed the woman by the mouth and throat. His left hand kept her mouth covered while the right pressed the pointed tips of his gauntlets into the side of her neck. The woman gasped through her nose in surprise and threw up her hands to grab his, causing the book in her lap to fall to the ground.

"Quiet," Fenris whispered harshly in her ear. "Or I will silence you for good."

The woman stiffened sharply at his words and he felt her throat rise then fall again against his palm with a gulp. Satisfied that he had her adequately frightened, Fenris spoke in a low, threatening tone. "I'm going to ask you some questions, and if I do not like what I am hearing, I will rip your throat op-"

Suddenly, a moist tongue dragged along the palm of his hand covering the stranger's mouth, leaving behind a trail of warm saliva. Fenris's eyes widened and he jerked his hand away quickly to rub it roughly on the leg of his pants with a disgusted look.

"Ugh! Gross!" he shouted. "What did you do that for?!"

"Because it's me, you dumb elf!"

Fenris froze with a look of shock on his face at the familiar sounding insult said in a different sounding voice. The woman quickly stood and turned around to face him, giving Fenris his first good look of her. She had short, blonde hair with a layer on top pulled back into a small ponytail and amber eyes that glared at him in an all too familiar manner that Fenris could never mistake. It took a few moments before he was able to lift his jaw again in order to speak.

"An...ders...?"

Anders's angered face turned into an expression of nervous embarrassment. "Um, I-I can explain-"

"What did you do? You're a woman!" Fenris blurted out, bewildered.

Nervous embarrassment now turned into a look of irritation. "Oh, really?" she asked sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed that _my penis turned into a vagina and I now have boobs_!" she shouted.

Fenris had to take a moment to collect his thoughts and closed his eyes while putting his fingers to his temples, rubbing them in a circular motion. "You've done a lot of stupid things, mage, but this... How did this even happen?"

Anders turned and bent down to pick up the book that had fallen to the ground then closed it with a sigh. "Well, I... I was looking through this new spell book I got and found a Gender Swap spell..." She turned back around to face Fenris while clutching the book to her torso. "I uh, I cast it and, well... I-I don't know how to reverse it."

Fenris sighed, squeezing his eyelids tighter as if feeling pain. "And _why_ did you cast it in the first place?" he asked in exasperation.

"I was curious, ok?!" Anders responded, her face turning red. "I just...wanted to see what it was like to, you know, be a woman... See what...things are like. B-but I didn't plan on _staying_ like this!"

Fenris's eyes opened again quickly and he lowered his hands with a look of nervous concern. "Wait, this isn't _permanent_ , is it?"

"No," she replied, sounding discouraged. "But the spell won't wear off until dawn tomorrow. Until then I'm going to be...like this."

Fenris put a hand on his hip and rubbed his forehead with a sigh. "Honestly, mage, I don't even know what to do with you sometimes."

Anders huffed angrily and crossed her arms over the book while whipping her head to the side with a pouty look. "If you're so unhappy about it then you can just go stay at the Hanged Man until tomorrow!"

Fenris's hand dropped from his face and he looked at Anders in disbelief. The mage was even _acting_ like a woman. While a bit weird, it was also kind of...cute. He started examining the physical differences from the change a little more closely now.

She still resembled the male Anders somehow, but not as rugged. Perhaps if the mage had a twin sister, this would be what she looked like. The hair and eye color had remained the same, but the face had taken on a less masculine look and rounder shape. The lips were more full and a light shade of pink. She was a little shorter than before, and her body wasn't broad enough to properly fill out her clothes, causing the outfit meant for a tall, broad man to fit her wrong. The jacket hung, the pants were baggy, and the boots too big. The only place that was actually filled in was the shirt. The chest area, to be exact. The crossed arms pressing the book up beneath her bust pushed them together and perked them up nicely.

"W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

The question startled Fenris and snapped him out of his trance. He hadn't realized he'd actually been staring at Anders's breasts and quickly looked back up at her face to see her frowning at him unhappily. Fenris scratched the back of his head while glancing aside nervously.

"Uh, sorry. I just... You look different, is all." he mumbled, feeling embarrassed. It was still Anders, so why did he feel so awkward for getting caught 'ogling'?

"Do I look better this way...?" she asked softly.

This time when Fenris looked at Anders, she was looking down shyly and fidgeting nervously, a light blush on her cheeks. The mage was being too adorable to bear. Fenris couldn't suppress a grin and he stepped over the bench that was between them. He took hold of her chin to make her look at him and leaned in close.

"You are desirable to me no matter how you look." he said before kissing her soft lips.

Anders was a little surprised at first, but then she closed her eyes and kissed back while releasing the book she was holding to wrap her arms around Fenris. It fell to the floor between them and was all but forgotten in that moment. The kiss grew more passionate and Fenris began working open the straps to the mage's coat. He pushed it open then slid it down her arms and tossed it to the side on the ground before breaking off the kiss and wrapping one arm around her back while bending down to grab her behind the legs and lifted her up in his arms.

Anders gasped in surprise and grabbed Fenris around the neck. "What are you doing?!"

Fenris turned then stepped around the bench and started carrying her over to the bed. "Fulfilling your every curiosity of this body..." he answered in a smooth, seductive voice.

Fenris gently laid Anders on the bed setting her head on the pillow while climbing in with her on all fours. He sat up on his knees and began removing his chest plate while looking down at her. "Don't tell me this idea did not cross your mind."

Anders frowned in embarrassment, her light blush growing deeper. "W-well, maybe... A little..."

Fenris chuckled while dropping the plate over the side of the bed where it hit the floor with a loud clang then started removing his gauntlets. "I know you too well, mage. You probably cast that spell specifically for this reason."

Anders glared angrily. "Y-you're too full of yourself, elf!"

Slowly unfastening his vest, Fenris gave Anders a sexy smirk. "The one who is going to be full of me...is you." he said in low voice, and opened his vest all the way to expose his fit body before letting it drop down his muscular arms.

Anders's face and body felt really hot all of a sudden as she looked upon the half naked elf and gulped hard. She'd seen Fenris naked plenty of times before, but for some reason it felt different this time. So did her arousal. There was heat growing in her vagina that didn't feel anything like what she felt as a man getting an erection. The elf's alluring eyes, handsome face, and tight, tan body had her getting incredibly hot between the legs, and a different feeling of excitement pulsed in her groin.

Fenris easily removed the over sized boots from Anders's feet then crawled forward and untucked her shirt before pushing it up her stomach then over her chest to expose her soft, supple breasts. They weren't overly large, but not too small either, and the light pink nipples were already erect. Fenris cupped both breasts in his hands and began massaging and groping them gently before leaning down and flicking his tongue over one nipple while pinching the other. He dragged his tongue in circles and teased the pink flesh with the tip while his fingers rolled and squeezed the other nipple.

Anders gasped softly at the strange sensation coming from Fenris's touching and licking on her breasts and nipples. It felt different from the nipple play she experienced as a man. There was more chest for the elf to grab now, and more nipple for him to suck on as he closed his lips around one and the suction tugged on it softly, creating a light tingling feeling. He then bit down gently and pulled on the nipple before releasing it then sucking the swollen flesh tenderly again. A quiet groan escaped Anders's lips and she squirmed while pressing her thighs together and squeezing them tightly as the elf's light playing only caused the arousal in her pussy to grow. Then she felt something wet beginning to drip from her new hole.

The way the mage squirmed and made cute noises of pleasure had Fenris's manhood hot with desire in no time. He released her breasts to grab the loose waist of the pants and tug them down while Anders lifted her hips, allowing him to pull them all the way off and leaving her naked except for the shirt pulled up over her breasts. Fenris threw the pants aside and looked down on Anders's new female body. It was toned but not muscular, and curvy in the waist and hips. Between her thighs was the lightly pubed, pink pussy already wet with sexual excitement.

"Don't stare, it's embarrassing." Anders grumbled, feeling awkward under Fenris's wandering eyes. The elf had seen Anders naked as a man dozens of times before, but now it felt like he was looking at her for the first time all over again. Though that wasn't entirely incorrect.

Fenris chuckled and placed a hand next to Anders's head on the pillow while leaning over her and grinned. "Just enjoying the view..." he said, his free hand reaching back to lightly trail his long fingers up her thigh.

The elf's sharp eyes gazing down at her while his fingers slowly brushed against her skin to that unbearably hot and aroused spot made Anders's skin tingle with rising goosebumps. Her body grew tight with anxiousness as Fenris's fingers reached her pussy and rubbed it gently while just barely pressing against it. His middle finger rubbed her wet clitoris slowly and the pulsing heat in her groin grew stronger with the agonizing need for pleasure. Her closed thighs rubbed together while the elf's teasing only fueled her frustration.

"You're such a bastard!" she growled irritably. "If you don't do something then I'll take care of it myself!"

Fenris smiled playfully, a mischievous look in his eyes. "That sounds nice, actually..."

Anders's expression of frustration quickly vanished and she looked at him in wide-eyed disbelief. "W-what? No! I-I didn't-"

"Aren't you curious?" Fenris asked. "Did you not wonder what everything would be like in a woman's body? Including self-satisfaction?"

Anders averted her eyes. "N-not that..." she mumbled. "Because I...have you..."

A wide grin spread across Fenris's face and he suddenly pulled his hand away from Anders's pussy. "Try it." he said, sitting back toward the foot of the bed and leaning to the side on his left hand while propping his right arm up on his right knee.

Anders sat up quickly and looked at him stunned. "You can't be serious!"

"I am always serious about sex." Fenris replied.

Anders's face felt almost as hot as her pussy while she hesitated in uncertainty. It was an embarrassing thought, but Fenris's seductive face, sexy body, and earlier teasing had her horny and longing for relief. Finally, Anders let out a defeated sigh and moved back to lean against the headboard while opening her legs and revealing her wet pussy.

With a lightly trembling hand, Anders reached down to touch the hot, wet flesh between her legs and ran her fingers between the lips and over the clitoris. An unfamiliar feeling of pleasure accompanied her rubbing on the sensitive spot and a light groan slipped out. Without thinking, Anders took hold of one of her breasts and began slowly groping it while she slipped her fingers further down to the tight, wet hole. As her middle finger slowly slipped in, Anders closed her eyes and started exploring her new insides. A low moan hummed in her throat as she pushed her finger deep into the soft, moist canal and created light ripples of pleasure as she moved her finger around.

Fenris licked his lips slowly, watching with hungry eyes while he took in the delectable sights and sounds of Anders's blushing face, erotic voice, and playful hands pleasuring herself so intently. His erection throbbed hard with overwhelming arousal, and his right hand made its way to his groin to rub the large bulge in his pants as he continued to watch.

The wet, slippery juices had Anders's finger sliding easily into her tight hole while her other hand squeezed the soft mound on her chest and pinched her hard nipple between two of the fingers. She added a second finger that stretched her small hole wider and began reaching and curling them inside of her while rubbing her palm on the swollen clitoris.

"Ahhn..."

The sexy mewls of pleasure coming from Anders made Fenris's body shudder with excitement while his hand groped and squeezed his smothered erection more roughly. As Anders continued to play with herself, Fenris loosened his pants then removed them to free the hot, pulsing dick within. He leaned back on one hand and grasped his erection with the other, slowly stroking up and down the length just enough to stimulate it, but not enough to lead to an orgasm yet. He had to suppress the urge to start jerking off to the hot sight as Anders's efforts for relief grew more vigorous as if she was getting close to her climax.

Anders's legs trembled with the intense feeling of pleasure coming from dragging her fingers back and forth inside her pussy. The light ripples of pleasure from the beginning had grown stronger and soon her cum was leaking a river from her hole down to the bed. Her voice was growing louder and the walls of her pussy were contracting in the approach of her rising climax. Anders pumped her fingers swiftly with deep thrusts making them disappear into the opening while writhing and gasping heavily. The growing feeling hit its peak and Anders arched her back with a jerk as a loud moan erupted from her mouth.

"Ohhh!"

The strong tremors of orgasmic pleasure in her pussy were unlike anything she had felt before, and Anders felt the lasting effects for several more seconds before her quaking body slowly calmed.

Fenris gripped his stiff erection while it throbbed wildly in his hand, aching and burning with the desire for its own release. Anders's orgasm was just as hot in female form as it was in male form. The mage went limp with a soft groan after climaxing and her wet fingers slipped out her twitching hole. Fenris moved forward and crawled toward her to put a hand on the wall behind her head while leaning in close.

"How was it?" he asked.

Anders was just starting to catch her breath again as she opened her eyes, but didn't look up at Fenris out of embarrassment. "It felt...weird." she mumbled. "Really good, but weird. Definitely not like an orgasm with a dick."

Fenris's free hand took hold of the hand Anders had been fingering herself with and brought it to his lips. "Looked like you were really enjoying yourself..." he said before slipping her two wet fingers into his mouth and sucking on them lightly.

Anders's head jerked up in surprise and she made eye contact with the elf as his tongue swirled around and between her fingers. Even though she had just had an orgasm, Anders's whole body was hot with arousal for the beautifully sexy elf again. Fenris slowly pulled her fingers back out of his mouth and licked his lips.

"Now that you have had your satisfaction," he said, lowering her hand. "How about granting me some?" He brought her hand to his hard, hot manhood and made her take hold of it.

Anders stroked up and down the shaft with a smirk. "You really are a pervert, elf."

"Says the one who was just masturbating in front of me."

"S-shut it!"

Fenris smiled and took hold of Anders's chin then kissed her lips lovingly and drew her into a passionate kiss. The hand that held her chin brushed over her cheek to the side of her head and the fingers ran through her hair to catch the band that held the ponytail, knocking it out and making her hair fall loose. As they continued to kiss, Fenris began moving back while pulling Anders forward with him and laid down with the mage on top of him. They made out earnestly while their tongues intermingled and their soft, muffled groans vibrated in their throats.

Anders continued to work Fenris's hard erection with her hand while rubbing her body against his, her soft breasts pressing into his hard chest and her wet pussy rubbing against his muscular thigh. Pulling out of the kiss for some air, Anders moved down between Fenris's legs and cradled the twitching dick in her hand, pressing her lips to the hot shaft in a light kiss. Anders's warm lips caressed the skin as she planted gentle kisses all over, sensing the elf squirm anxiously. She teased the underside of the head with her tongue then licked at the salty semen gathered in the tip.

Fenris sucked air in through his teeth and sat up on his elbows to look at Anders. "Are you trying to make me go crazy, mage? My dick already feels like it's going to burst!"

Anders chuckled in a seductive tone and grinned at the elf. "Just a little payback for all the teasing you put me through." she replied.

Fenris frowned for a second, then gave her a wry smirk. "Hmph, I suppose I shall permit it..." he said, leaving the 'for now' part unspoken.

Anders slid her tongue around on the underside of the shaft while rubbing her palm up and down on the other side. When she put her lips around the head and began to go down on it, she noticed the dick felt bigger than usual. It stretched her mouth and jaw wider than before and reached the back of her throat before she could swallow the whole length. It seemed everything but her chest had decreased in size somewhat. While awkward, Anders simply adjusted herself and began moving her head while working her tongue to get the erection moist and make it slide easier.

The snugness of Anders's mouth caused a low moan to slip out and Fenris shuddered at the tight heat engulfing his manhood. Her hot, wet tongue and soft lips accompanied by the back of her throat cradling the head of his dick each time she went down created a sense of pleasure that had him feeling dizzy in no time. Fenris watched the head of dark blonde hair in front of him move up and down at a quicker pace and took deep breaths as the stimulation grew with each thrust into Anders's mouth.

"Ah... Great as ever..." he moaned.

The elf's sexy, erotic voice always created a shiver of excitement whenever Anders heard it and made her work harder to hear it more. However, even with all her experience as a man, Anders found the job more difficult than before, and after a while the ache in her jaw became too much for her to keep going. She pulled up with a gasp for air, leaving Fenris's dick still swollen and throbbing while on the verge of a rising orgasm.

"Maker's breath, is it always this difficult for women?" she complained, rubbing her aching jaw.

The feeling of being left hanging made Fenris wince with a groan. "Hurry, do something." he begged in a strained voice.

Anders changed her position so that her chest was over Fenris's twitching erection and let her breasts brush against it. "I'll just use these then." she said, taking hold of Fenris's hot dick between the soft, cushiony tits.

The hard manhood still wet with her saliva fit perfectly in her bosom as Anders began squeezing them together against it and moving them around teasingly slow, watching the elf squirm impatiently.

Fenris groaned with clenched teeth. "Nn... I will pay you back for all this teasing!" he warned in frustration.

Anders giggled then started sliding her breasts up and down the wet shaft while pressing them together tightly on Fenris's dick. They wrapped around the firm, swelling manhood completely, allowing her to rub her hardened nipples together while she worked the elf's dick. She lowered her head to poke and prod the tip of his erection with her tongue while moving her tits up and down faster, feeling the pulsing heat in the elf's hard erection growing stronger.

Fenris panted and groaned, leaning his head back and closing his eyes while enjoying the wonderful sensation. The arms he supported himself on were getting shaky from the intense pressure building in his groin as Anders's tits stroked him closer to his already close climax. His breaths came quicker and his moans louder until he reached his limit and arched his back with a loud cry upon reaching his orgasm. Anders's lips closed on the head and his full load spurted into her mouth to be swallowed immediately.

After swallowing the last drop of semen, Anders released Fenris's dick and sat back with a sigh. "Much better, and so much easier on my jaw." she said, then took hold of the shirt still pushed up above her breasts and pulled it over her head to remove it, leaving herself completely naked.

While Anders removed the shirt and stretched her body in the process, Fenris eyed the curvy female form that was so different from Anders's muscular male body. Suddenly, he felt an unexpected sense of loneliness that made him start to miss the mage, even though 'he' was technically right there. However, it wasn't 'him' and it somehow made Fenris feel lonely. But when he lifted his eyes to her face and gazed into the familiar amber irises that he looked into each and every day, the feeling was instantly alleviated by realization, and a small smile spread across his lips.

"W-what's with that look?" Anders asked uneasily. "It's weird."

Fenris got on his knees in front of Anders and pulled the mage into his arms while staring intently into her eyes. "It is nothing. I just...love you." he said quietly, then gave her a loving kiss.

With one arm wrapping beneath her ass and the other across her back, Fenris lifted Anders up then laid her on her back again while continuing the kiss. He brought one hand down between her legs and rubbed his fingers on the soaked pussy, feeling the fresh juices that leaked out while she had been sucking him off. As he spread her lower lips open and toyed with her wet hole, he broke off the kiss but kept his face close to hers.

"You're a real mess down here." Fenris said, grinning at Anders playfully. "Does it excite you that much to suck my dick?"

Anders pierced him with an annoyed glare. "Don't be such a-ah!"

A long finger pushed itself deep inside of her and Anders jerked in surprise at the sudden intrusion. The wet noises it made as it stirred around inside her hole made Anders flush in embarrassment. Fenris's playful grin grew more mischievous and she felt his warm breath on her lips as he spoke.

"Shall I clean you up?" he asked coolly.

The tempting offer made in that deep sexy voice created a strong feeling of desire that had Anders feeling anxious with excitement, and Fenris's touching and teasing only made her pussy more eager for pleasure.

Anders swallowed then nodded slowly. "Y-yes, I want to feel it..." she murmured shyly.

More than happy to oblige such an enticing request, Fenris slid his finger back out and moved down between Anders's legs while opening them wider. He brought his face close to the wet, pink pussy and used his thumbs to spread it open, then dragged his tongue slowly between the lips and over her tight hole. Fenris worked his tongue all over the drenched flesh to clean up the cum that coated it before sliding it up to her exposed clitoris and rubbed his tongue against it, noticing her thighs quivering from the touch. He licked and flicked the tender bud, hearing soft gasps and sighs from Anders that evolved into passionate groans the more he stimulated her sensitive spot. Fenris pressed his lips to her clitoris and began sucking on it hard, feeling Anders's hips buck in response as a low moan escaped her lips.

"Ohh... It feels so good..." she moaned, her fingers and toes digging into the bed.

Fenris's hot tongue and lips caused light tremors of pleasure in Anders's pussy that made her squirm and writhe with longing for a climax. The sensitive nerves being stimulated had her whole body starting to shake and tremble. His tongue worked its way back down to her hole then delved inside the tight entrance, licking and twisting around while his thumb pressed and rubbed her clitoris. The feeling of arousal was growing stronger and more intense by the second, fueled by the elf's enthusiastic efforts, until it became unbearable.

"I can't wait anymore. Put it inside me..." she pleaded.

Fenris sat up while wiping his mouth with his thumb and grinned. "You really are insatiable, mage." he said, positioning himself on his knees between Anders's legs. "But I love that about you."

Taking hold of his erection, Fenris pressed it to Anders's pussy and parted the lips with its head then pushed it in slowly, feeling the suction pulling him in as he entered all the way. Anders shuddered with a light groan and the tight walls of her pussy gripped Fenris's dick almost eagerly. He took hold of her waist while leaning into her, his lower body fitting together with hers perfectly.

"Does it feel alright?" he asked, keeping his hips still.

Anders nodded. "Yeah, it just feels...different." she answered.

Fenris brought his face closer to hers, giving her a seductive smile. "Don't worry, I will make you feel as good as a woman as when you are a man..." he said in a suggestive tone.

The mage's whole face became bright red and Fenris felt her pussy tense around his manhood in her excitement. He chuckled quietly before giving her a kiss while pulling his hips back slowly then pushed them forward hard. Anders grabbed Fenris around the neck with a short cry, and he took the chance to slip his tongue into her open mouth and kiss her more deeply. Fenris began moving his hips in a back and forth rocking motion, feeling the hot inner muscles twitch and tremble as they molded to fit his dick snugly. It felt as wonderful as the mage's ass, while the natural wetness acted as a lubricant to make movement easier. A moan slipped out and was muffled in the kiss along with Anders's voice as he picked up speed and began thrusting with more force.

The fluid movement of Fenris's hips brought Anders a strange feeling of pleasure that was nothing like anal as a man. Each deep, hard thrust brought jolts of pleasurable pulses that made her pussy hotter with arousal and her cum start to flow more heavily, coating Fenris's dick and making it slide easily in and out of her tight hole. Anders gripped the elf tightly with her arms and continued to make out with him even while breathless and unable to control her moans brought on by his rough movements. It wasn't long before the pleasurable pulses began to intensify, slowly growing stronger until she felt the building pressure of a rising orgasm greater than her last one.

The passionate kiss was becoming suffocating, and Fenris had to pull back to breathe. He nestled his face against Anders's neck and let her erotic voice fill his ear and heighten his excitement. The hot, wet insides of Anders's pussy seemed to be squeezing and pulsing around Fenris's dick harder than before and her moans and gasps of ecstasy were growing more intense. She suddenly wrapped her legs around his waist and held him tightly with every part of her body, making it difficult to breathe and move, but not exactly stopping him from doing either.

Anders became dizzy in the height of euphoria as her orgasm peaked and she was gripped with immense pleasure voiced through a cry of ecstasy. "Ohh Fenris!"

Fenris groaned through gritted teeth as he continued ramming his dick into the mage's drenched, convulsing pussy until his sexual excitement drove him past his limit and he followed Anders's orgasm with his own, his hot semen shooting out in heavy spurts deep inside of her.

Fenris let out a low moan and slowed his hips to a stop before going limp on top of Anders in exhaustion, his body weighing heavily on her own. The gasping, panting mage lost her tight grip on him in her own fatigue and let her legs wrapped around his hips drop while her embracing arms relaxed. The feeling of his hot semen inside of her was both familiar and foreign, feeling as if it was gathering in her stomach instead of her ass.

"It feels strange..." Anders murmured. "Guess this is what it's like to get it in a womb instead of the ass."

Fenris's head suddenly jerked up. "Womb?" he asked nervously. "Uh, you _are_ going to become a man again, right?"

"Yes." Anders replied with a roll of her eyes. "But..." She looked at Fenris with a bothered expression. "Don't you...like me better this way?"

Fenris blinked then furrowed his brows. "What? Why do you ask that?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

Anders cast her eyes downward. "Earlier you said you loved me, kind of out of nowhere. Is it because you're happier with me this way? Do you prefer a woman over a man after all...?"

Fenris could only smile at the mage and chuckle in amusement. "Really, even as a woman you are still the same idiot."

Startled by the response, Anders looked back at Fenris with an angered glare. "What? What's that supposed to-?"

Fenris quickly covered her mouth with his own and kept her silent with a kiss. Anders resisted and squirmed at first, then Fenris felt her slowly relax again and broke off the kiss once she was calm.

He looked down into her eyes with a smile and caressed her cheek. "I said that because I love _you_." he explained. "Man or woman, you are still you. That is what matters to me."

The revelation gave Anders a sense of relief and joy at the same time, and she breathed out a quiet sigh. She touched her hand to Fenris's and closed her eyes with a smile while nuzzling her face into his hand. "I love you too..." she said in a soft voice. "Now get off, you're crushing me."

Fenris kissed Anders's forehead then lifted himself off of her and moved to sit back on his heels. "So, have you caught your second wind?"

Anders's brows drew together. "What? Why do you ask-Oh."

As she spoke, her eyes wandered down the elf's body to see his manhood still standing tall and firm. She then looked back up at Fenris with while raising an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Fenris shrugged his shoulders with an innocent smile. "What can I say? I love sex with you as much as I love you." He then smirked. "Do not deny you enjoy it just as much."

Anders let a heavy breath out and closed her eyes. "You're just too much, elf." she muttered.

"At least you are not denying it." Fenris responded. "And I didn't exactly hear you complaining about anything being 'too much' before. Don't tell me you are really satisfied already."

After shooting the elf a glare of embarrassed anger, Anders sat up and slowly turned over to get on all fours with her ass to the elf. "I...want to try it like this too..." she mumbled sheepishly, resting the side of her head on the pillow while keeping her hips raised.

A wide grin spread across Fenris's face. "Well, who am I to deny your wishes?"

Getting on his knees behind Anders, Fenris took hold of her backside and examined the sight while rubbing the shapely buttocks slowly. Her ass was more round and soft than firm and muscular, and her tight, pink asshole was wet from the cum that had leaked down from her pussy. Fenris spread her lower lips to reveal the twitching hole dripping with his semen. His dick was hard and hot with desire, but he wasn't ready to get started just yet.

Fenris leaned in and ran his tongue over her clitoris to her hole then up to her asshole. He teased the anus with the tip of his tongue a little before inserting it deep inside while tenderly groping the soft ass with both hands. When he gave it a squeeze he felt the mage's asshole tense around his tongue then heard a groan of frustration.

"I-idiot, you can play with my ass anytime!" she complained, seeming anxious. "I always have an ass, but I _don't_ always have a hot pussy that needs to be satisfied."

Fenris pulled away and sat back again but continued playing with Anders's ass. "But this ass is very cute." he responded. "Nice and soft..."

Suddenly, Fenris slapped one of the round cheeks and Anders jerked with a gasp. "What are you-?! Not _this_ again!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Fenris chuckled mischievously then slapped the other side. "It is more fun with an ass that bounces."

He began smacking the cushiony ass again and again until the skin was reddened while Anders gasped and groaned with each slap, but didn't exactly object. She tightly clutched the pillow beneath her head and her body shuddered with every playful blow. Soon her pussy was dripping with excitement once again and she whimpered while her body trembled.

"Please, don't make me wait anymore." she begged. "Give it to me..."

Fenris grinned in satisfaction, loving to hear the mage beg. "Very well, since you asked so nicely." he responded in a smooth voice.

He grasped his erection and positioned it for Anders's pussy once more, teasingly rubbing the head up and down the slick flesh and feeling Anders push back against him impatiently. Fenris nestled the tip at the entrance and began slowly pushing his dick into the tight, wet pussy. The hot inner muscles gripped him more tightly in this position, and the suction seemed to pull his manhood in inch by inch. He moved his hips slowly, enjoying the feeling by taking slow, hard thrusts and making Anders tense each time he hit her sweet spot.

"Ah... More..." she moaned.

The mage's sexy pleas stirred up Fenris's excitement even more and he took tighter hold of her hips while bending forward and began thrusting into her with greater speed. Anders moaned beneath him with every rough thrust of his hips, the quivering walls of her wet pussy squeezing and sucking his dick in eagerly. He couldn't control his voice or hips as the intense pleasure overwhelming him soon had the elf pounding into Anders's pussy harder than before.

Tremors and pulses of pleasure had Anders moaning and crying out while her body bounced and rocked back and forth from the force of Fenris's aggressive thrusts. She could barely catch her breath between the heavy gasps and constant moans the elf drew from her mouth each time he buried himself deep inside of her. She soon felt light-headed and consumed in a state of ecstasy that drove away all other senses. She barely noticed Fenris's hands sliding up her torso from her hips to cup her bouncing breasts beneath her and give them a squeeze, making her gasp loudly while arching her back in response.

Squeezing Anders's tits earned Fenris's erection a squeeze in return and he moaned hard at the wonderful sensation while continuing to plunge his wet dick into the hot, tight pussy swallowing his manhood whole and drawing him closer and closer to another orgasm. Even as his hips and back began to ache from the rough, repetitive motion, Fenris was unable to stop himself, feeling Anders was starting to grow close as well. He dug in and increased his efforts, struggling to hold back until the mage achieved her climax.

The more Fenris's thick, hard dick rubbed and hit her insides, the greater Anders's pleasure grew. She writhed and squirmed at the feeling of an approaching climax, moving her hips to make the elf's repeatedly penetrating dick stir her up inside. One of Fenris's hands released a breast to make its way to her clitoris and start rubbing it in a hard, circular motion while the other hand continued to fondle and grope her breast. Anders's body shook, her legs trembled, and her clear juices dripped from her pussy and ran down her inner thighs as the almost unbearable pleasure drove her past her limit and she jerked her head back while gasping and moaning.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Ahhn!"

Anders clutched the pillow and her entire body grew tight in the height of ecstasy as the rush of an intense orgasm sapped her of her energy and senses, causing her weakened body to almost give out beneath the onslaught of Fenris's continuous thrusting.

When Anders came, the tight walls of her canal seemed to close up around Fenris's dick and he felt his swelling erection twitching and throbbing on the verge of his own climax. He grabbed Anders's ass with both hands and drove his dick into her pussy hard and fast until his rising orgasm peaked and he let out a loud cry as his large load erupted from his manhood and spilled deep inside of Anders. The hot inner muscles of her pussy convulsed and quivered, feeling as though they were massaging his shaft and milking his erection of its entire load. Fenris shuddered and panted heavily then slowly pulled his finally softening manhood out of Anders's drenched, dripping pussy. He dropped back on his ass while crossing his legs and leaning back on his hands with an exhausted but satisfied sigh.

Feeling weak and spent, Anders laid over on her side and curled up with a weary yawn. Again she could feel the elf's semen gathering in her womb, making her lower abdomen feel hot and full. Her pussy, however, felt as if it had been rubbed raw and ached some. Despite the soreness though, it had certainly been a thrilling experience.

"That was...interesting." she said, still breathless.

Fenris stretched his tight body with a groan, reaching his arms above his head. "We could try it again sometime." he suggested.

Anders lifted her head to narrow her eyes at the elf. "You're too rough! Next time I'll make _you_ a woman!"

Fenris chuckled and crawled over to flop on his back in front of the mage. "I would make a hot woman." he replied, resting one hand on his chest and the other behind his head.

"...yeah." Anders sighed.

She lifted the elf's arm and climbed beneath it to wrap it around her shoulders while snuggling closer to him and lying her head on his chest. His warm embrace and the steady rise and fall of his chest as he took deep, slow breaths relaxed her to the point of almost falling asleep. Before she could drift off though, Fenris removed the hand beneath his head and took hold of her chin, tilting her head back to make her look up at him. He stared into her eyes for a moment before drawing their faces together and sharing a kiss. However, fatigued and very comfortable, Anders's eyes closed while her head slowly slipped down to rest on Fenris's shoulder and she fell asleep before the kiss had even ended.

Fenris smirked with a quiet chuckle and turned his face to touch his lips to the top of Anders's head. "Guess I was a little too rough." he said. "You really have no resistance, mage."

"Mm... Shut up, dumb elf..." Anders grumbled sleepily.

Fenris closed his eyes with a smile and tightened his embrace on her. "See you in the morning." he whispered.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Light from the rays of the rising sun shining through the bedroom window penetrated Fenris's eyelids and raised his awareness in his deep slumber. Without opening his eyes, he began to stretch, then felt the heavy weight of a sleeping body on his arm and chest. The shoulders his arm was wrapped around were broad, and the chest pressed against him was flat and firm. The arm that laid across his chest was thick and muscular, while the face rested on his shoulder pricked his skin with light stubble. Fenris let out a soft breath of relief through his nose and kissed Anders's head.

"Welcome back." he said without opening his eyes.

Anders stirred with a groan then slowly opened his eyes. His body ached all over with sore, cramped muscles, but he wasn't sure if it was from the physical transformation or the rough sex from the previous night. Either way, he was glad to be back to normal.

"Maker's breath, that was insane." he mumbled while reaching up to rub his head.

"Perhaps that will teach you to mess with spells, mage." Fenris grinned.

"Probably not. Next time I'll just test a spell out on you instead." Anders responded.

A sudden chill made the mage's body shudder and he realized how cool the air in the room felt. The low burning fire in the fireplace had started dying down and the embers crackled and popped loudly. Still feeling sore and tired, he nudged the elf while closing his eyes again.

"Go put some wood on the fire." he ordered.

Fenris lifted his head with a frown. "Why me? You're the one with fire magic."

"Well you're the one whose body doesn't feel like it was trampled by druffalo." Anders countered.

"Well you-"

Fenris halted mid-sentence and sniffed the air. The crackling of fire had suddenly grown louder and there was a smoky scent in the room. He heard Anders sniffing too, then both men bolted upright in bed, eyes wide with horror.

Popping embers had landed on the spell book that Anders dropped on the floor in front of the fireplace and set it on fire. By the time the two men realized it, the book was already blazing. Both of them shouted in panic and scrambled out of the bed, Anders's legs nearly giving out beneath him from weakness. The mage ducked around the bench in front of the fireplace, but instead of heading for the burning book, he quickly whisked his coat up off the ground from where Fenris had dropped it the night before.

"Andraste's flaming knickers, my coat nearly caught fire!" he exclaimed, examining it for any burns or scorches.

Fenris stood near the burning book glowering at the mage. "Forget your dumb coat!" he shouted. "How about keeping our house from catching fire?!"

Anders hung the coat over one arm then extended the other toward the book, his palm facing out. Frost billowed forth from his hand and the cold air beat against the flames until they died down while ice gathered on the burnt cover until it was completely out. Anders and Fenris stood over the frozen, charred remains of the spell book and Anders sighed sadly.

"Well, that was money well spent." he said in disappointment.

Fenris nudged the ruined book with his foot then looked at Anders. "Well, I hope your curiosity is satisfied, mage."

"Shut up, elf." Anders muttered bitterly.

He picked up what was left of the book and tossed it into the fireplace then used his magic to stoke the dying flames until a roaring fire came to life. Anders watched while the remains were eaten away until nothing was left but ash.

Fenris leaned against the fireplace with his arms crossed. "Are you really that bothered by it?"

Anders scratched his head with a crooked frown, still watching the flames. "Well, on top of losing money and some nice spells... I don't think I'll be able to cast that one again. I can't remember how it went exactly."

Fenris snapped his fingers in fake disappointment. "Darn, I suppose you won't be turning me into a woman and plowing me, then."

Anders glared at him. "That's not it!" he snapped. "Though, I wouldn't have minded that..." he added, then looked back at the fire with a blank face. "Didn't you...like it that way?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, yeah. It was great." Fenris answered bluntly, and received a fierce look from the mage that suggested it wasn't the desired response. The elf merely smiled with a chuckle and unfolded his arms, stepping up to Anders and taking hold of the back of his head. He smiled lovingly at the mage while his fingers stroked through his loose hair. "But my feelings for you matter more to me than anything else. I am happy to have you back to normal, and I would not have you any other way."

The frightening scowl melted away from Anders's face and he let out a sigh while a smile formed on his lips. "Nice save." he mumbled, and rested his forehead against Fenris's while closing his eyes.

Fenris pulled the mage into his arms and they embraced in front of the fireplace while the fire's heat warmed their naked bodies. Even if he had been cute as a woman and the sex enjoyable, Fenris loved Anders as he was. A man, a mage, a Warden, and occasionally annoying but still loveable. He tilted Anders's face to his and gently kissed his lips then looked into the mage's eyes with a gentle smile.

"So, ready for another round?"

"FENRIS!"

 **The End**

* * *

Ok, I think this is the last one for real. Never thought I'd write FIVE of these, but there it is. Thanks for reading, guys. :)


End file.
